Andy Davis
Andy Davis is a major character in the Toy Story movies. He is the owner of many of the main toys (such as Woody and Buzz) in the films until the end of Toy Story 3 where he gave them to Bonnie Anderson. In the Toy Story series, Andy lives with his little sister Molly and their mom. He was also mentioned in the 2013 and 2014 Toy Story holiday specials. ''Toy Story'' In Toy Story, Woody has been Andy's favorite toy until he receives a Buzz Lightyear action figure for his birthday, and quickly becomes fascinated with him. He has originally intended to take Buzz to Pizza Planet, but unable find Buzz (due to Woody accidentally knocking Buzz out of the window a little earlier), he takes Woody instead. Unfortunately, he has lost both toys when he comes back home from dinner, and feels afraid about leaving them behind on the day they move to a new home. However, Woody and a reborn Buzz, after escaping Sid Phillips, manage to catch up to Andy by soaring and flying through the air (with the help from the rocket that Sid has taped to Buzz in order to destroy him), dropping through the open sunroof of Andy's minivan and landing in an open box right next to Andy, startling him, but finally making him happy once again now that he has found them at last (Andy's mom assures that they had been right where he had left them). Since then, both of the toys have become his favorites to play with. At the end of the movie, Andy had received a puppy (whom he named Buster) for his Christmas present. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, Andy is shown to have grown up slightly. He is a 7-year-old minor character in the movie as he only appears for a short time at the beginning and at the ending. However, during his short appearance, it's easy to tell that he still loves his toys and that the toys still feel the same about him. When he accidentally causes a rip in Woody's arm, his mom feels sorry for him, stating that toys don't last forever, a sentiment fueled by Stinky Pete who wants Woody to go on display and by Jessie who tells Woody of her past owner who grew up and abandoned her. At the film's climax, Andy, after returning home from Cowboy Camp, turns to his bed to find his toys welcoming him home. When he sees that among the toys are Jessie and Bullseye, Andy happily adds them into his collection, calling them "Bazooka Jane and her jet-propelled horse." Woody and Buzz both accept the fact that Andy will grow up, and even after he does, they agree to still be in each other's company. Also, in Woody's nightmare, Andy comes back home early from Cowboy Camp and plays around with Woody, but he notices the rip in Woody's arm and decides he doesn't want to play with him anymore, dropping Woody through some cards and into a trash can, which he shuts the lid, trapping Woody inside. However, at the end of the film, when Andy finally returns home, he is the one who fixes Woody's arm, stating that Woody's arm may have come off completely if he hadn't decided to leave him home. ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, Andy is now 17 years old (as said by Mr. Potato Head) and is now heading to college as his slightly aged mother asks him what he will do with his toys. Throughout the years prior to this point, he participated in many extracurricular activities, such as little league and soccer, as indicated by his trophies and certificates. Andy decides to take Woody to college and to put the rest of his remaining toys - Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head and the Aliens - in the attic. The toys are accidentally thrown out as garbage by Ms. Davis, and eventually wind up at Sunnyside Daycare. A small scene shows Andy looking for the missing toys, through the lost eye of Mrs. Potato Head. The toys eventually make it back home, and Woody climbs into a box bound for college while the others climb into a box destined for the attic. While Andy gives his farewell to Molly and Buster, Woody writes on a sticky note, suggesting Andy to donate the box of toys to a little girl named Bonnie Anderson instead. Andy sees his toys in the box, reads the note, and asks his mom if they should be donated, to which she leaves it to Andy's decision. Andy then drives over to Bonnie's house to give her his toys and make her promise to take good care of them, since they have meant a lot to him. Then Bonnie peeks into the box to see Woody inside. She wants to have Woody, but Andy is initially reluctant to give his favorite toy away, but notices how much Bonnie loves Woody, just like he has during his childhood years, and hands Woody over as well, telling her to take special care of him. He stays at Bonnie's house to play with his toys one last time. As he prepares to pull away from Bonnie's house, he turns to give his toys one last fond look, and thanks them for the fun and joy they have brought him. The toys then watch as Andy's car disappears down the street, and Woody says his final farewell to his old owner with his line, "So long, partner." ''Toy Story 4'' In the film, Andy made an appearance in the flashbacks that take places before the events of the third and fourth films. His design as a child is different due to the advancements in animation technology at the time, although his teenage design remains the same. In the flashback, Andy had returned to his room once it had began to rain with his toys in arms (However he does not know that he left R.C outside in the gutter to nearly be washed away). He then leaves the room to go eat dinner. A while later, he returns and notices that Woody is not there (due to the latter leaving one of his toys behind) and goes outside to find him. He then finds him lying out on the driveway and he picks him up and returns inside. ''Toy Story of Terror! Although Andy doesn't appear in ''Toy Story of Terror!, he is mentioned by Ron when he notices Andy's name on Woody's boot, thinking that it's his name. ''Toy Story That Time Forgot'' Andy was mentioned by Rex in Toy Story That Time Forgot, while trying to make Trixie feel better about never being played with as a dinosaur. Trivia *Andy is the first and last character who speaks in the first Toy Story film. He says the first word in the film at the beginning and the last word at the end. *The address of the Davis' second (and current) home is 234 Elm Street. *Andy has been voiced by John Morris in every single Toy Story movie. Toy Story 3 was Morris' first role in more than a decade. *The end credits of the first Toy Story movie has Andy's mom credited as Ms. Davis, confirming Andy's last name is Davis. The beginning chapter of the book that contains Rex's POV of Toy Story 2 and the Pixar Pedia also show this. However, it (as well as Andy's full name Andrew) is not displayed onscreen until Toy Story 3, where it is written on his high school graduation diploma. Although in the Credits of Toy Story, his mom is credited as Mrs. Davis. *The original plans for a "Woody's Nightmare" scene in Toy Story has Andy throwing Woody in a trash can that gets trucked out to an alley when he notices that Buzz glows in the dark while Woody doesn't. However, this was ultimately unused, although only storyboards exist, but finally found a place in Toy Story 2 when Andy trashes Woody because of his ripped arm. *Andy's cell phone number is 555-0112, a number that is also seen in Monsters University when Mike shows Sulley a newspaper with the mailroom ad on it. *At the end of Toy Story 3, he calls Jessie and Bullseye by their actual names. It is unknown how he learned their names, although he may have learned them from one of Jessie's pullstring phrases (which the real-life Jessie doll does say), or by either watching their show or investigating about them on the Internet or from friends. *The shot of Andy giving Woody a ride on his back at the end of Toy Story 3 echoes one of the home videos his mom has made at the beginning of the film when young Andy has done the same. *In the third film, when Andy is at his toy chest, deciding whether he should keep Woody or Buzz, it echoes the first film when he decides which to sleep with. In Toy Story, Andy chooses Buzz to sleep with in his bed. In Toy Story 3, he chooses Woody to take to college. *Woody and Buzz mentioned Andy when they appeared at the 2016 Oscars. *It is currently unknown on what job or profession Andy is studying to be in college. Gallery Model Andy-front.png Andy-side.png Andy-back.png Screenshots Andy, Woody and Buzz Lightyear.jpg BusterToyStory.jpg|Andy doing a trick with Buster vlcsnap-2013-03-13-22h08m30s215.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-22h11m37s43.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-22h11m48s148.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-21h59m15s43.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-21h59m41s50.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-21h59m52s141.png Andy Toy Story3-5.png|"Look how tall you're getting!" Toy-story-3-bo-beep-and-wheezy.png Andy_Toy_Story3-6.png|Young Andy playing with his toys Andy_Toy_Story3-1.png|Teen Andy's first appearance Andy_Toy_Story_3-2.png|Andy with his phone and Rex Andy's_Graduation_Photo.png|Andy's graduation photo Andy-s-Graduation-Toy-Story-3-disney-12064308-386-392.jpg|Andy's Graduation in his High School. Young Andy Photo.png|Young Andy Photo Andy_Toy_Story_3-8.png|Teen Andy's room Andy_Toy_Story_3-9.png|What to do with his old toys About_To_Put_The_Toys_In_The_Attic.png|Andy about to put the toys in the attic Mad_Andy.png|Andy finds out that his mom accidentally threw his toys away Featurettes Toy Story - Andy Animation Tests Concept Art Andyconceptart01.png Andyconceptart02.png Andyconceptart03.png Andyconceptart04.png Andyconceptart05.png Andyconceptart06.png Andyconceptart07.png Andyconceptart08.png Andyconceptart09.png Andyconceptart10.png Andyconceptart11.png Andyconceptart12.png Andyconceptart13.png Andyconceptart14.png Andyconceptart15.png Andyconceptart16.png Andyconceptart17.png Andyconceptart18.png Andyconceptart19.png Andyconceptart20.png Andyconceptart21.png Andyconceptart22.png Andyconceptart23.png Andyconceptart24.png Andyconceptart25.png Andyconceptart26.png Andyconceptart27.png Andyconceptart28.png Andyconceptart29.png Maquette Andy_maquette-front.png Andy_maquette.png Andy_maquette-side.png Model Construction Amc1.png Amc2.png es:Andy Davis fr:Andy Davis he:אנדי דיוויס pl:Andy Davis pt:Andy Davis pt-br:Andy Davis ru:Энди Дэвис Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story 4 Characters